Too late
by jasperstruelove
Summary: Claire descovers that she's not quite as normal as she thought, and its something shane carnt get his head around and they split up.   Claire makes a new friend and things progress, is shane too late and was does it mean for claire's future.
1. Chapter 1

**An This is my first morganville story, so please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Cpov

Well I never expected that, in fact I never expected any of it. First I find out that I have vampire blood running through my veins, in fact my whole family had for generations. We were not full vampires but it had allowed for us to have a better immune system than most, some of us were enhanced in certain areas like me and my big brain as eve had dubbed it. It also explained my draw to Morganville, although I was the first Denver to live here. Myrnin and Amelie were fascinated by this although Amelie's fascination was less obvious than everyone else's but then again that was amelie for you. Michael and eve thought it was cool, in fact everyone was very accepting, well everyone apart from Shane.

No Shane had not taken the news well, when we found out he had not said a single word to me, in fact he avoided me as much as possible. This went on for about a week. Whenever I would walk in to a room, he would make an excuse and leave. I would often hear him muttering about vampire inbreds, I know he never meant for me to hear them but it still hurt none the less. It became unbearable and he finally put me out of my misery and ended things stating it was for the best and we were not really working anyway, I had just nodded unable able to say anything as I knew my voice would betray me. This was killing me, I loved him yet he wanted nothing to do with me. I should have no better; he was used to normal fully human beautiful girls not plain boring slightly not human girls like me. I also knew nothing I said would change his mind so there wasn't any point.

After that the tension in the house just seemed to increase, neither Michael nor eve knew what to say, they were friends with us both and I was pretty sure they could understand Shane's behaviour and if I was being truthful I could also. I chose to make things slightly easier spending all my free time either helping Myrnin with learning everything he wishes to teach me or spending time hanging out at the campus either in the library or near the coffee bar, catching up on some reading, it was quite peaceful once you blocked out the noise and it always felt safe somehow with people around even if they didn't know about the hidden dangers that surrounded them.

I was so caught up in thinking about all that had happened to notice someone had sat down in the seat beside me until they cleared their throat. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just wondering if you were okay, you looked like you were thinking mighty hard." The voice spoke; I turned to see it was a boy around Shane's age, with a light tan to his skin and short jet black hair and the most amazingly vivid green eyes that felt as if they could see all your darkness secrets. He had a slight twang to the way he spoke, obviously a Texan native, I didn't know what to say, I was scared to try in case I end up looking like a goldfish, after all no one really ever to spoke to me apart from my friends.

" sorry just thinking some things through, and I'm fine but thanks for asking" I replied after getting my thoughts together, I'm sure he must think I have some sort of mental deficiency or had serious social problems, great just what I needed someone else to think I'm a freak. "I'm glad you're okay. If there is anything I could do to help just say the word, and I'm chase by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you..." while he was speaking I was able to get a better look at him, he was gorgeous with the dark hair piercing eyes and toned upper body from what I could see and his clothes did little to hide it, and I had no idea why he was still talking to me, the last time a random good looking guy spoke to me things did not go well, but as I was now a single woman again I was not going to let what happen before prevent me from moving on.

It wasn't like I was looking for another boyfriend or anything, I still was trying to get over my current breakup but friends I could do, "Claire, I'm Claire and thanks it's nice to meet you too chase" I replied giving my best smile, this day was defiantly looking up, " well Claire I know its proberly a bit forward and all seeing as how we have just met but I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out some time" he asked, I should be surprised but I had seen where this conversation was heading, " you seem like a nice guy and everything but the thing is I've just come out of a relationship and I'm not exactly ready to start dating just yet, so maybe we could just settle for hanging out, getting to know one another, be friends if that's alright with you." I held my breath in anticipation of the rejection that was sure to come. I know we only just met but I feel as if we could become great friends and right now a friend outside of the house would be great.

"That would be great, friends it is then. I don't have any here yet due to transferring so this is really great and as for the ex boyfriend situation well it's his loss and the male populations gain" he seemed a little nervous and I could feel the heat start to creep up my cheeks at his comment as I willed myself to calm. I had the rest of the afternoon off as I had no more classes and Myrnin had given me the day off but he had given me homework to study but I could do that tonight and besides right now I needed a distraction outside of the house. " that's very sweet of you to say and I'm free for the rest of the afternoon if you wanted to hang out, unless you have class of course" great at this rate I'm going to either turn in to a stuttering wreck or be a permanent shade of red, neither was an appealing option.

"No I don't have any more classes, that's why I thought I would come and get a coffee and see if I could meet some new people, I never dreamed I would get to meet a pretty girl and that she would agree to talk to me. How about I go and get us some refills and we can just sit here and chat." I just nodded and got more comfortable as he went to get our drinks. I had never even noticed my cup had been empty, and my day had gone from being depressing to good thanks to one individual, one guy who just happen to be gorgeous and interested in me, I just hoped he was able to keep a decent conversation and wasn't at all like those frat boys who didn't actually know what a conversation was.

When he came back we talked sharing basic information like age, what we were studying, what interested us before getting into a discussion about books. It was fantastic he was really smart and contributed a lot, I had been right about the age, he was 18 and surprised when I told him how old I was, saying that I seemed very mature for my age. He was studying English and history, he loved science but chose not to study it as it was a hobby and more of an interest then anything else. It was quite surprising how easy we seem to fit together, it was nice and time really did seem to fly and before either of us knew it was time for me to leave. He walked me to the campus gates before entering his number into my phone. He had a full days worth of classes tomorrow and I had a couple of classes and my job with Myrnin in the afternoon.

It wasn't far to walk and it wasn't dark yet so I walked home, I knew Michael and eve would have something to say about that but I wasn't bothered, I wore this bracelet for a reason and besides it wasn't even dark. It wasn't my turn to cook tonight so it was either going to be chilli or whatever eve concocted up either way I wasn't to fussed. Closing the front door behind me, I took a deep breath in and smelt no chilli so eve's cooking it was then, I barely made the stairs before eve stepped out of the kitchen in all her Goth glory, " please tell me you didn't walk home" I just shrugged, what else would I have done, called her or Michael or the one taxi in the whole of Morganville, no way and besides the fresh air and exercise was good for me and with my heavy backpack it was defiantly a good cardio workout not that I would say that aloud.

"For a smart girl you defiantly don't make some smart choices. What did you get up to today as is if I couldn't guess" she said

" just caught up some reading and hung out on the campus" I replied, that was strictly true I had hung on campus I just hadn't mentioned who with and I had done some reading before I had got caught up in my thoughts. "You do realise there is more to life then books you know. You need to have some fun once in a while; it would do you some good"

"Maybe I replied with a non committal shrug before heading up to my room. She had no idea how right she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for the reviews, I loved them and glad to hear your enjoying this story and as asked for heres the second chapter.**

**Sorry about no major action happening just yet, its just I want claire to have some normalacy before everything starts to happen, the calm before the storm so to speak.**

* * *

Cpov

I knew it wouldn't be long until food was ready so I dumped my bag down by my door and opening it up and removing two books that I would read later after we had eaten. I needed to read them before I saw Myrnin tomorrow and they would also serve as a distraction from my thoughts of chase. It wasn't like I was trying to hide him from the others but it would be nice to get to know someone who is not caught up in my problems, something just for me, something normal, well at least for a little while anyway. Besides I don't think I could handle a lecture from either eve or Michael about how I was rushing things or that I didn't really know him.

I wasn't dating him, we were just friends, nothing more but I knew they wouldn't see it that way and as for Shane knowing well I don't know how I quite felt about that, he proberly wouldn't care anyway. "Food" eve shouted bringing me out of my thoughts for which I was only too thankful. Instead of all sitting around the table we were sitting on the sofa and the chair. Lately we hadn't sat and eaten together as a group thanks to the breakup, instead Shane and I usually ate in our own rooms, and now I remembered why. The tension was so tight you could cut it with a knife. No one knew what to say and generally avoided eye contact.

"so is this a new recipe eve, are you actually learning how to cook" I asked breaking the deadly silence, before moving to Morganville I had eaten carbonara before but since moving in here, what we ate was fairly limited, Shane's chilli was usually on the menu unless I took over and cooked us something like taco's or hamburgers and fries and occasionally eve would attempt to cook something if she felt inclined to do so. "Yeah I thought I would try something new and don't worry it all came out of a packet. All I had to do was stir the sauce into the pasta." She replied at least it was some sort of conversation.

"This is really good eve thanks" Michael said placing his fork back on to his now empty plate. Myself and Shane just nodded our heads in agreement and when I looked across at eve she was smiling but I'm not sure what at, the fact that we liked what she had cooked or the fact there was a small amount of conversation either way is was good to see her smile. Seeing as how eve had cooked, the boys were suppose to do the dishes but to avoid any awkwardness or confrontation I helped do them with eve, making the odd comment here and there about what we were up to tomorrow. I said goodnight and made my way up the stairs pausing half way and looking back noticing the boys engrossed in a game and eve gave me a sad smile when she saw me looking, almost as if to say "he will come around" nodding and I carried on up the stairs to my room.

I couldn't agree with that. Shane was very stubborn and when he made his mind up that was it, but that didn't mean I didn't hope he would change his mind and accept things. With a heavy sigh I pushed my door shut and made my way over to my dresser and changed for bed. It wasn't time for me to go to sleep yet but I might as well be comfortable while I read. I got through four chapters of each book before I could no longer keep my eyes open and succumbed to sleep. I woke up completely rested for a change thanks to a peaceful night's sleep. Feeling refreshed I glanced at my alarm, it was only seven I knew no one else would be up yet so grabbing my things I headed to bathroom to shower.

Somehow half way during my shower my thoughts began to drift to Shane and how nice it would be if we were still together, he would hold me in his arms at night and kiss me gently and murmur how he loved me and before I knew it Shane had morphed in to chase, and he was placing small butterfly kisses along my jaw. My eyes flew open, what just happened. I had only just met chase and barely knew him and here I was in the shower daydreaming about him kissing me. I had admitted to myself that he was a seriously good looking guy and I was attracted to him but I just was not ready for a relationship or anything of the sort, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me because I was missing Shane so much.

I needed to pull it together. Between the strange daydream and the fact I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I had completed my morning routine and was now dressed. It should worry me that without thinking about it my body had gone into auto pilot mode but somehow I felt as if I already had enough on my mind. Repacking my bags I noticed no one was up, so grabbing my back I made my way out the door. I was already alert by the time I got to the campus grounds so instead of my usual latte, I headed for the campus shop to pick up a bottle of water before class. Classes went, nothing real interesting happening. I had a break for lunch before my next set of classes, not feeling too peckish I grabbed a sandwich from the small canteen and took a seat taking out one of myrnin's books to read while I ate.

I was sure he would be pleased I had used my free time to study, not that I seem to do much else these days. I was about done and ready to pack up ready for class when I felt my phone buzz. Strange no one ever texts me during the day and only if something's up, which had me a little worried, checking it I noticed it wasn't from either eve or Michael but chase. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat which was weird as the only other person who has had this effect on me was the same one who broke my heart. I couldn't help the small sigh that left my lips as I read

**I didn't mean to bother you, but was wondering if you would consider grabbing a bite to eat for lunch tomorrow with me. I really enjoy your company and its ok if you say so no, I would understand. **

**- chase**

I knew texts were normally short and straight to the point but I found it rather sweet that he managed to sound nervous in a text and the thought that I would say no was ridiculous, shaking my head I sent a quick reply conforming that I would love to grab a bite to eat and to send me the details of where and what time before grabbing my bag and heading on for class.

Once again another un eventful class although I did enjoy lab class, it was usually hands on and one of the few classes where I felt as if I was really learning something. Gathering my things together and clearing my table I took a look outside. It wasn't dark yet so I knew I would be able to walk to myrnin's lab without any trouble. Myrnin was as ever pleased to see me and was glad that I had spent my free time studying just like I expected and even tested me just to make sure. There was some eccentric about him but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy my time with him any the less. I saw him as a cross between a mad scientist and a crazy uncle.

I knew it was getting real dark by the time we were about finished up and if I walked home again in the dark I would be just asking for trouble when I got home. Instead I pulled out my cell and called Michael to come fetch me. He told me he would be there in five, I guess eve and her mad driving skills were rubbing off. Saying my goodbyes I headed to the door and out of the alley but not before I was given yet more reading to do by Myrnin. I swear just because he doesn't have a social life he thinks no one else does either or that I don't need to eat and rest and go to college. No sooner had I stepped out of the alley and Michael was waiting in his vamped out car with the passenger door open, shaking my head I climbed in and we set off home.


	3. Chapter 3

An

I kept telling myself I would never do an authors note instead of a chapter but it has to be done.

I'm sorry I have updated in a while, I have been trying to write whenever I can and even carry a notebook and pen with me practically everywhere. Everyone has been wanting my attention and have things I needed to do and that hasn't allowed me to really sit and type like I want to. I had sorted out a writing schedule but that isn't working at the moment, as I have just got a new job and now means I'm going to have to juggle things around. I will be typing up what I have written and hopefully writing more soon, I can't give a date as to when I will next be posting as I just don't know. I felt I should write a note to let you all know what's happening and that I haven't just abdonded the stories. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews as I've found it helpful.

I do have a contest going and the link is on my profile, I do have another story in the pipeline and if you wish to be a character let me know along with if you wish to be a vampire, human werewolf or other.

Thanks for all the love and support

Zoey


End file.
